The Bolivian Bacon Story: As Told By Sam Puckett
by lnactiveAccount
Summary: A small little one shot about how Sam and Carly really were before they tried Bolivian Bacon, and what would happen if Freddie tried it too? Would he change a little bit?...or a lot?


**The Bolivian Bacon Story; As Told By Sam Puckett**

**Story by: BananaLimexXx**

**--: ) I hope you enjoy this story. I thought this would be a funny idea :P, I kinda don't like this story, it's just a small one shot, I think I made it too fast, but wanted to see if this would work. : P--**

Sam's POV,

They say that people can change people. Well you know what I say? Those people are idiots!

Bacon is what changes you. Bolivian bacon you nubs! Geez do I have to explain everything? Apparently so.

Well, as you people recall, I told Freddie when he was dating Carly that Bolivian bacon changes you.

And what did the Freddork say? Oh no, he didn't believe me. But you know what? It did. Freddie hasn't known me that long or been friends with me, but when I had that bacon in 7th grade.. It was the change of me…I'll take ya back, when I was extremely nice and kinda thought Freddie was cute, I know I was insane! And when Carly…well…Carly was me. Except a little bit more…cruel. This is a story, so you better sit down and listen, I'm gonna tell you and Freddie how I really changed, along with Carly. Hey maybe we'll even give Freddie some bacon.

**-Flashback-**

**-At School-**

"Ahh, isn't it a great day?" I smiled and said to my pretty good friend Carly Shay.

"Uh yeah, sure…" Carly said as she rolled her eyes slightly at me. "Your always so goody-goody…" She said with a snicker.

"Sorry, not my fault…" I said with a slight shrug. Freddie walked over to his locker, which was by Carly's.

"Oh, hi Carly, um…and Sam, right?" He said with his slightly squeaky voice. I hid my giggle.

"Yeah, and your Freddie Benvan or whatever." Carly said kind of turning away and whispering something to me.

"Yeah, Freddie BENSON, I live right across the hall from you.." Freddie said with a small sigh as he stared at Carly lovingly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Sam.." I said with a small shrug, I was kind of used to being ignored, Melanie (my sister) had just left for private school, and my Mom, well…I'm not sure where she goes.

Suddenly Noseby Moseby comes over to Carly, Freddie and I. Normally I'm not like this, but this kid is seriously bugging the jeepers out of me.

"Hi Sam! Wanna go out!?" He yells at me as I cringe backwards as he comes towards me.

"Um…no, would you like me to push you out of a tree!?" I say and go forward at him. Causing his big nose to forcefully crash into my face.

"Oh that's it!" I say and smack the kid to the ground. It felt good…, but I wasn't going to make it a habit.

I felt bad, so I helped the kid up. I sighed. He looked at me and then handed me a note that said,

"I got you a subscription to the bacons of the world club, hope you don't bleed on the bacon. -Moseby" I went out with him…

2 weeks later, he told me I was mean to him for talking to Freddie,

I pushed him out of a tree that day.

Oh well, one more week of bacon…maybe he'll get me something good.

A week came…and then it arrived, my bacon.

My precious, beautiful, greasy bacon.

Bacons Of The World Club.

The beginning of the rest of my life.

I took one bite of that Bolivian bacon that day, and I changed to a grueling, mean, and not caring Samantha Puckett, I felt instantly like this was the ultimate feeling! Mean and lean, I'm Samantha Puckett! Get in my way and I'll punch you in the spleen.

I decided to share my bacon with Carly, but just this once, my new rep was starting now.

I didn't realize it would happen…but it changed Carly too. She became…dare I say it…

GIRLY! Oh no, I hear evil laughing in the background, The cheerleaders! AHHH,

Wait…what was I talking about? Oh yeah, Carly.

So, she became girly and lost her rep for most un-liked student.

Who knew?

And I instantly hated Freddie. I liked that feeling. Hating someone. Especially someone I hardly knew.

**-End Flashback-**

"So, that really happened?" Freddie said his mouth wide open.

"Yep, it's true…" Carly said with a small shudder, "I was a goth girl, and Sam…well Sam was just…a girly girl."

I shuddered too,

"Crazy how much Bolivian bacon changed me and Carly." I said with a sigh as I layed back in the iCarly studio. Freddie snickered and laughed.

"I can't believe that, you couldn't of been a girly girl…and Carly goth-like." Freddie said with a roll of his eyes.

"Its TUH-RUE Freddog." I spat out at Freddie.

"Freddie, It's true.." Carly said with a small 'Sam, don't say that to Freddie' look.

"Fine, prove it then, give ME a piece of bacon." Freddie said with a 'Ha, I'm smarter then you' look.

"Alright Freddie, you asked for it, I just got a shipment of it today…But this is all I'm ever giving you. But dude, when this bacon changes you…don't come crying to us." I said with a slight laugh and a last warning glance.

"Alright, ready." Freddie said and he threw his hands up in the air.

I got out the bacon out of my bag, What? It's called a meat-purse.

I handed it to Freddie, I looked at Carly with a 'here we go.' and Freddie took a bite,

Chew, chew, swallow.

"Ha, told you nothing could change me especially bacon now, can we please go shoo--." Freddie said then suddenly stopped.

He looked over at me,

"Well, Sam…I never realized it, but you're a totally hot Mama…got any room for a Papa?" He said with a wink at me.

"Oh my god, what have we done?" Carly said to me and Freddie,

But I couldn't hear her. I already fainted.

**-xoxo, Hahha(: Thought it was a funny ending, sorry if it was rushed, I really wanted a one-shot out, I thought it was pretty good still :p, tell me what you guys think, review if you want, Not thinking I'll add another chapter, but if you guys REALLY want me too, I might ;), -Linds--**


End file.
